24fandomcom-20200223-history
DOD System Hack
Adam Kaufman hacks into the Department of Defense's secure files at the request of Tony Almeida. Summary Radford's limo pulls up to Cherry's Diner, and he gets out. Behind him, Max calls his name. Radford says that he wants to get out of their collusion, but Max appears unhappy at this. Tony Almeida sneaks up and hears the conversation. Max tells Radford that his goals are within reach, but Radford says he does not care about those goals anymore. He says that he has enough information to put Max away for several lifetimes. Max says that he underestimated Radford as the Governor begins to walk away. Max calls Radford back as a woman exits his car. She walks up to Radford and begins to run her finger around his chest, and Max informs Radford that her name is Mandy. She arrives at his back and pulls a knife out and violently stabs him. He collapses to the floor as Tony observes in horror. He watches as Max and Mandy leave then calls Michelle at CTU and informs her of Radford's death. Still unaware of Max's identity, Tony says that he was meeting with the fourth man from the photo that connected Radford to Peter Madsen. He says that he is sending the body back to CTU. Meanwhile, Kate Warner escapes from the room she is being kept in. She finds a phone and calls CTU. Michelle answers and tells her to try to keep the line open so they can run a trace to find out where she is. Kate agrees. Tony arrives back at CTU and hands Michelle Radford's laptop, telling her that they need to get everything off it as soon as possible. She begins to work. Adam Kaufman works up a profile on Max and discovers his identity, although unsure of that is his real name. He shows it to Tony who brief Jack and Michelle, then Adam discovers that Max is the one responsible for the attack on David Palmer as well as the nuclear bomb being brought into the US. Tony also deduces that he was responsible for the attempted assassination of the Vice President earlier that day. Jack notices a file relating to Warner Industries, the company owned by Kate's father. He works out that they must be keeping Kate to make Bob do something he does not want to. He also says that Warner Industries is an international shipping company, so Max must be trying to get something in or out of the country. They discover connections to a supposedly abandoned government facility known as Fort Lesker, but Jack says there must be something going on there and they have to discover what it is. Jack sets off to Fort Lesker and tells Adam to contact him if he finds out any more significant connections. Adam tells Michelle and Tony that he is being blocked from accessing Fort Lesker by the Department of Defense. Tony calls President Palmer and briefs him on Max and Fort Lesker. He explains that DOD is blocking their entrance, and Palmer gives them permission to access the unauthorized files, but if he is incorrect there will be serious consequences. Adam has to do a three stage process to avoid detection. * Stage 1: Hide his identity by re-routing his computer signal through multiple networks around the world. He has to link up CTU and DOD's nodes by passing many other nodes throughout the world: the more the better. * Stage 2: Penetrate DOD's protected network by finding a route through several blocs, avoiding incorrect directions causing a system block * Stage 3: Revive and unscramble the data by using the Data Retrieval method Adam successfully does this and hacks into the DOD system. 03:39:41 Category:The Game missions